1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet device, and more particularly to a faucet device selectively operatable automatically and/or manually by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical faucet devices or sinks comprise a valve device engaged or provided therein, and normally operated manually by users, to control either or both cold water and hot water out through the outlet nozzle of the faucets.
However, such typical faucets or sinks have many problems, particularly in a crowded office or institution, literally hundreds of persons may utilize a faucet or a sink, that naturally includes touching the faucet, sometimes with wet hands, such that germs or bacteria may be widely spread through the typical faucets or sinks.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,181 to Kuhn et al. discloses one of the typical faucets or sinks or mixing valves that is also required to be touched and operated manually by users, and also may have a good chance to allow the germs or bacteria to be spread from people to people.
As the need to conserve water, especially in crowded urban environments, increased electronically controlled sensor activated valves were introduced. In these devices a sensor is focused in the sink area, and when hands are passed under the spout, the valve opens to allow water to flow out of the spout. When the hands are removed, the flow ceases.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,923 to Paterson et al., discloses one of the typical faucet assemblies that include valves to be electronically controlled or activated by sensors.
While using the typical electronically controlled or activated faucet assemblies, the users have to have their hands passed under the spout, in order to open or to actuate the valve and thus to allow water to flow out of the spout. However, for some people, such as elders, young children, they may probably not know to pass their hands under the spout, such that the water may not flow out of the spout.
In addition, when electric energy or electric power is cut, the typical electronically controlled or activated faucet assemblies may no longer be actuated or operated, such that no water may be used in such situations.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional faucets.